Deck the Brawls
by Elegiac Bishop
Summary: Somewhere in the future, Deku and Uravity are pros. Two heroes out on a Christmas Eve date? That's just how it goes. They were enjoying such a festive night. Sadly for them, there HAD to be a fight.


On Christmas eve, so close to the end of the year, Japan was bustling, full of vigor and cheer.

Decorations sat around, placed with careful deliberation, not wanting to undermine the shared emotions in the nation.

The stores flashed neon lights, hoping to grab the public's attention, as they wanted newcomers, and especially retention.

Couples were hustling, rushing left and right, trying to make the most out of this merry night.

One particular duo drew eyes, two heads, one green, one hazel. How would they rate this night? Well, that would be up to their appraisal.

At each other's side did they march, ignoring the crowd's glances. _It's Deku and Uravity!_ people thought, _what're the chances?_

The couple gazed and pointed around, their eyes taking in the bright festive light. _However,_ Izuku decided, _Compared to Ochako, none are as bright._

As for her, Ochako saw how people lived their lives with carefree joy. She realized, _That's right, heroes such as us made this a time to enjoy._

They had been dating for several months at this point, yet love-struck all the same. They had taken it slow, enjoying their time together, who was there to blame?

The dinner past, Izuku and Ochako thought that their night was swell so far. Then, some customers decided to take their matters outside the nearby bar.

* * *

Cheers overpowered by roars,

Warmth replaced by a burning fire.

Two men's adrenaline did soar;

The want to fight their desire.

Their commotions caused heads to turn;

Some knew what to expect, others would learn.

...

A few people walked away,

Others took out their phones or stared.

They did whatever they may,

But interfere? Nobody dared.

They watched the men give each other taunts with malicious smirks

As the two showed off powerful intimidating Quirks.

...

The man with a beard turned his hands into large heavy shining metallic hammers,

And clashing them together created sparks,

While the clean-shaven one could take in light to create bright harmful orbs of glamor

While using his power left only the dark.

Their recognition did little to make the crowd any calmer

They were villains: the first, Sledge Striker, the second, Starbomber.

...

Though decades younger, Izuku and Ochako _had_ to interfere.

They showed them their hero licenses, told them to cease their aggression.

However, the sake that had been flowing for the people's cheer

Had impaired the rowdy villains after a lengthy drinking session.

The criminals looked at each other and together nodded their heads

And decided fighting was better than imprisonment until dead.

...

Starbomber created the ammunition;

Sledge Striker batted them ahead.

A compromise made without any diction:

The heroes they would try to shred.

They attempted to attack not their foes

But the crowd, to make failures of the pros.

...

Izuku and Ochako realized this quickly enough

And swiftly dismissed those around.

To make sure every life around would stay up to snuff,

Ochako floated the debris after Izuku pounded the ground.

Together, they created a protective shield

And ensured no deaths, so the villains had no yield.

...

Then Izuku bolted forward, ready to subdue,

But Sledge Striker reacted and stopped his momentum as he swung

While Starbomber readied an attack, his dirty trick.

Ochako lifted a manhole cover, and towards him it was flung.

The ball of light exploded, sending him crashing into a close wall,

And Sledge Striker's moment of confusion was the cause of his own fall.

* * *

They bound their fallen foes with bent metal, thus ending the fight. Once police came, the couple realized that it was past midnight.

The battle was over almost as soon as it began. Still, they had attracted more than just one devoted fan.

After escaping the crowd, they shared a brief hug and kiss before going to bed. Celebrating Christmas with friends and each other was their reason to look ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, fellows! Any mellow? Though more about Christmas Eve, I am not technically late. However, I deeply wish that I did not procrastinate. I'm not sure if I will have something for the birthday of Ochako. Then again, I may find inspiration. From where, I have yet to know. Some may be curious about the use of triple dots. I had to use them to form the stanzas, that's what I thought. I'd like to end with a message, if I may: To everyone around, happy holidays!**


End file.
